Skye Porter
'''Skye Porter is a contestant on Abwiz92 Glee Project fanfic entitled The Glee Project Personality She is very outgoing, but shy girl. She is a very determined young woman. She always gives 110% to everything she does. She is very smart. She is a very caring person and puts others first before herself. She is very poetic. She is a little sassy at times. Her biggest insecurity would probably feeling she is never good enough. Once you get to know her she opens up, most people get annoyed because after they meet her she loves to talk. She is a wonderful person, and is very determined to win the competition. The bad quality is she is super sarcastic, and sometimes it comes off very rude...but you cant help but like her because she is so amazing except for that quality. Biography Skye didn't have the greatest childhood, her parents always fought...and they eventually divorced. It was very hard on Skye and her younger sister. Her dad always abused her mom, and Skye promised herself at a very young age to never be involved with a man like that. When she enter highschool she was always bullied and no one would help. She always felt abandon by her mom, she always thought she wasn't good enough or wasn't beautiful enough, until she meet this guy. She started dating him and they dated for two years...when she turned 15...the guys started to become mean, and started abusing Skye, even sexually assault her. It took a emotional toll on her wear she started to begin cutting. She never told anyone what had happen to her, she always just wanted people to know she was okay so she put a fake smile on to hide it. Overtime it was extremely difficult but she got better. She had major trust issues but finally let herself open to someone special in her life. Her life took a complete 180 after being with him, but sadly it came to and end as she felt he was just a friend. Trivia *Can speak fluently in Spanish, and Bulgarian. *She can play the piano, guitar, and drums. *She broke up with her long time boyfriend a month before The Glee Project. *Her favorite subject is English. *She love writing. *She has a younger sister. *Her favorite The Glee Project contenders are Blake, Nellie, Lindsay, and Cameron. Solo's Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast